In modern societies, electronic devices become indispensable parts in human lives. The electronic products are applied in many sectors, including food, clothing, housing, transportation, education and entertainment. For facilitating carrying and using electronic products, the trends of designing electronic products are toward light weightiness and slimness.
Generally, an electronic product is equipped with keys. A single key is only able to generate a single key signal. As the volume of the electronic product is gradually decreased, the number of keys is gradually reduced. Since the single key is only able to generate the single key signal, the electronic device cannot meet the requirements of diversity.
For overcoming the drawbacks of the conventional technologies, the present invention provides a key structure capable of generating two key signals. When the key structure is depressed, two travel distances corresponding to the two key signals are selectively provided.